<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Small Break by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885581">A Small Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever'>Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roman Isn't Okay Anymore [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Bisexual Dr. Emile Picani, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff, M/M, Remy is a good brother, Sleeping Together, for once in this series lol, read the notes!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman was out of the hospital and Remy through together a slumber party. They talk about everything that happens, whats gonna happen, and more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hey, read the notes!! And also, this has little to no plot, it's just a little blurb of things!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roman Isn't Okay Anymore [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Small Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wind blew like it never had before, but the group of boys in the basement didn't care. They were too busy laughing at a joke Emile had just made. The group consisted of Remy and Emile (who were cuddling, though they swear they aren't together), Virgil (who was laughing so hard he was snorting, even if he was trying to hide it), and Roman and Logan (who's hands never separated the whole time they were side by side). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teens of all ages were huddled under a blanket fort that the two high schoolers had created, intending on a celebratory slumber party for Roman being dismissed from the hospital. The Prince had come home and was surprised when Remy had escorted him to the basement, but had nearly screamed  when he saw not only his boyfriend, but the rest of his friends as well! He had to fight down tears of joy that sprung without permission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he sat with them and scanned the atmosphere. It was cool and healthy, something he had yet to officially see in weeks and months. He leaned back against Logan's chest in the pillow fort and took a swig of his hot chocolate; trying not to notice the sweatshirt he snagged from Lo bunch up at his elbow and show off his scars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, enough about Steven Universe!" Emile giggled. "Ro, Lo, how have you two been? he asked, wiggling his eyebrows and changing the subject. Logan coughed under his breath, almost choking on his spit, obviously not expecting the question. The redhead himself only blushed and laughed awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We've...We've actually been quite fine, thank you for asking." Logan muttered, adjusting his glasses. Roman laughed under his breath. To anyone looking on, it was like Logan was being sarcastic, or avoiding the question, or covering something up, but to Roman? What Lo just said was like bragging about their relationship, and it was heartwarming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I should be asking you the same question!" Roman stated, dragging a blanket up to his chest. "How well are you treating my brother?" At that, Remy choked himself, accidentally spitting out his coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hon!" he screamed playfully at his younger sibling, pretending to smack him. "We are not together!" Emile chuckled into his hand and reached over, wiping the coffee off of the ground with a different blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! In the words of Adrien Agreste, we're just friends!" Remy nodded along, but there seemed to be some pain in the movement. There was obviously some feelings there, but were they just that dense? Virgil groaned like an angry bull and flopped backwards, earning waves and waves of more laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not becoming the only single person in this group! No!", he lifted his fist up and shook it like he was cursing someone up in the skies. "I refuse to!" They all continued to make jokes and tease Virgil at his single status, but Roman’s mind was someplace else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was in the hospital he had been recommended to a nice therapist, Dr. Storm. She was kind and had a soothing voice, listening to him and helping him in any way she could. He was hesitant at first to open up, but he did end up talking. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest by each word that tumbled out of his mouth, and it was obviously reliving. Dr. Storm was with him every step of his recovery, and she gave him support through it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been, still was, hard to handle his dark thoughts most days. He believed that the only way to drown them out was to hurt himself, give himself a new type of pain in order to distract himself. He thought he deserved it. But now, he found other outlets he never thought could help. Theater, band, things like that. He was even given a new pair of headphones to listen to his music! The new hobbies helped him in ways he never thought, and now he felt healthy and… good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr and Mrs Prince’s rules were still in place, and they were annoying as hell to live by. Well, to live by when the parents were actually home that is. They were always on business trips and just trips in general, which hadn’t changed at all. It still got on all of the boys' nerves, hurting them in ways it hadn’t before, but they had to get over it. They all had better things to do, and one of them, was not linger on the fact that their parents weren't the best. Karma was a bitch, and it would eventually come to bite them in the butt. Boy, was Roman waiting for that day!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy and Roman were closer than ever, ever since the… attempt. The siblings seemed to be able to read each other's minds now, and they were able to adapt and laugh about what the either had said or done. Having Remy there always was the best, knowing that someone was in his corner, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and had gone through the same things he had,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a great feeling. It was like walking through life with a guardian angel sitting on your shoulder at all times; a genuine spirit on your side and force. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus was there for him as well, and the other way around. When  Remus needed help with studying, Roman was there for him. And when Roman needed help calming down over something, Remus was there. The two definitely fought and had had some banter, but it was always in good fun. They would never go too far with each other, knowing not to trigger anything. Knowing that they finally had a relationship and bond, was something that Ro never thought he would be able to have. The only reason that Remus wasn’t at the sleepover that night was because he had extra classes to attend, if he didn’t then there was no doubt he would be laughing and cracking weird and borderline inappropriate jokes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The middle schooler sighed as Logan raked his fingers through his copper hair. He was in a good headspace for once in… he didn’t know how long. It was invigorating to know that everything was getting better, and would continue to get better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ay Princey, you good over there?” Virgil snarked, smirking at the boy with his eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he tentatively replied. “Yeah I’m… great.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey so looking at the plotline of this.... made me realise that this is one of the last installments of the series. There's only one or two more to go, and then that's it. I have a few ideas for one offs, but they won't be about the main plot. This... well,, thank you for everybody who stayed ever since the very first vent fic, you all mean a whole lot to me and this series has helped me in do many more ways than one. You guys are the best :,)</p>
<p>Also, I would love to hear if you guys have anything you want to read from this universe (more Remy and Roman? Remy's backstory or what he was like while this was going on?)! Just send a request in a comment on the fic titled "RIOA Extras" and I'll get to it as fast as this gal can!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>